061816-Attempted Teamwork
CAP RIGHT NOW opened memo on board MANDATORY BRIEFING. Memo is now Secret by CAP CAP: Buzz Buzz. CAP: Buzziness time. CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: What. Is. This. About. Mr. Aesona? CAP: Somehow, the lot of you are the only ones online, right this moment. CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: why is this mandatory..... CAP: It's about our previous failings, Serios. CAP: Lorcan, this is mandatory beecause there's a wealth of information a lot of you guys are NOT getting. CTA: the faces.... i.... am making are probably going to upset the human......... CTA: i have.... better things to do than.... to.... sit here and read something.... you think i need to know..... CTA: when i can just hear about it later......... CAP: Hah. CAP: Haha. CAP: If that could bee trusted, you'd have known ages ago. CAP: Serios, what all info have we yet to pass around properly? CGG: I. Have. Already. Relayed. Some. Of. The. Information. Which. Itself. Should. Have. Been. Relayed. To. The. Other. Team.... CTA: i told eribus what.... i.... was supposed to have passed on......... CTA: the humans know.... about some of it..... CGG: The. Information. Last. Talked. About. With. Miss. Fenrix. And. Miss. Aaisha.... That. Should. Not. Be. Discussed. Where. It. Is. Easily. Spied. Upon.... CTA: what else could there possibly be other.... than you.... trying to be the leader......... CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: if youre all here 7o share informa7ion 7hen jus7 share i7 already and make 7his quick. CAP: What hasn't beeen explained Serios? CTA: this is a waste of my time...., nyarla......... CTA: make it worth it or i'm leaving......... CAP: If you're going to leave, I'm not stopping you. CGG: At. This. Point. I. Am. Certain. The. Things. That. Have. Not. Been. Explained. Would. Be. Things. I. Would. Not. Know. About. If. There. Is. Anything. Save. For. One. Of. The. Confidential. Pieces. Of. Information. CGG: And. Recent. News. CAP: Shenanicite? CAP: Character sheets? CAP: And of course, big events. CGG: What. Part. Of. Possiby. Being. Spied. Upon. Do. You. NOT. UNDERSTAND? CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAG: Wαit whαt is the meαηiηg δf this? Aesδηα? CTA: nyarla....'s being.... self-important again...., i think...... CTT: none of 7his makes any sense. CAP: Serios. Do you honestly think they give a fuck? CTA: and those things i.... already know..... CAP: They know it exists. CTA: and have told eribus about..... CAP: They know we know it exists. CAP: Lorcan, shut up. CAG: Listeη, if I'm gδiηg tδ be drαgged iηtδ this, I ηeed α ruηdδwη δf whαt is gδiηg δη CTA: make me...., nyarla...... CAG: Dδ ηδt tell Lδrcαη, tδ shut up CAP: If you wanna go, go. Don't misunderstand me here. CGG: We. Could. Not. Be. Certain. Of. That. And. I. Would. Rather. Not. Have. Them. Expedite. Matters. Of. Deciding. They. Should. Just. Kill. Us. CAP: Matters have already beeen expedited. CAP: See: Recant events. CTT: hah. well i can7 argue wi7h 7ha7 much. CTA: see: your own.... fuck ups making everyone else suffer..... CAG: Whαt eveηts? CAP: Eyebleed McFuckstick is opening his shop of horrors. CTA: who?..... CAG: Whαt? CGG: Fedora. CTA: oh that guy..... CTA: thanks serios..... CTT: i7s looking grea7. CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: shop of horrors CAP: And someone's about to hit the reset button on the whole universe. CAG: Oh, Jαck.. Eugh CGG: And. We. Are. Trying. To. Avoid. Names. Mr. Moirai..... Also. Due. To. Likely. Spying. CAP: Yeah, no names from here on out. CAG: Well thαηks fδr the heαds up, fishfαce.. CGG: I. Meant. Only. With. The. Ones. Trying. To. Kill. Us. Mr. Moirai. CTA: aren't.... they all..... CAG: Thαt is true CGG: As. Opposed. To. Your. Fellow. Players. I. Mean.... CTA: okay so moving on..... CTA: is this actually going somewhere or..... CTA: what..... CAP: Why are you so impatient? CTA: because i have better things to do than to read this..... CAP: I'm here opening a discussion. Don't you want to say your piece? CTT: wha7's 7here 7o say? CAP: Impending potential cataclysm on my end. CTA: do you really want me to go there, nyarla...... CTA: do you.... really...... CGG: Are. You. Two. Not. Moirails. Right. Now? CAG: There is certαiη impeηdiηg dδδm δη everyδηe's eηd, lets ηδt be jumpiηg αt eαch δther's fδδdpipes CTT: yeah CAG: Especiαlly iη the curreηt circumstαηces CTA: are you.... actually interested.... in someone other.... than libby.... now, serios?..... CAG: Nδw cαη sδmeδηe pleαse tell me whαt hαs gδtteη sδ dire αs tδ iηquire α meetiηg δf thiηkpαηs such αs this CGG: Why. The. Assumption. That. I. Do. Not. Have. Interests. Outside. Of. Miss. Libby? CTA: it's not so much an assumption as a notion that's usually correct..... CTT: can you 7hree jus7 shu7 up for once? 7here are far more impor7an7 ma77ers a7 hand so can you all jus7 7ake i7 elsewhere. CTT: ... ugh CTT: i. need 7o go si7 down. CGG: I. Agree. This. Is. Not. The. Time. And. Place. For. This.... I. Apologise. For. That. CTA: shut up heliux..... CAG: Everyδηe shut up αηd tell me whαt the fuck is gδiηg δη here CAG: pleαse CAP: My planet's almost done. CTA: the.... cobalt seems to think that information isn't getting.... passed correctly.... so.... he.... had to make this memo..... CAP: The purple is heckling me and I am so not in the mood. CAP: I'm ignoring you form here on out. CAP: Eribus, I should have you out of there...soon enough. CGG: Admittedly. Mr. Aesona. This. Is. Not. Exactly. Organized. And. You. Made. A. Few. Assumptions. About. What. Was. And. Was. Not. Passed. Around. CTA: the purple is.... heckling no.... one......... CAG: Okαy, Nyαrlα's plαηet is αlmδst dδηe; Check.. Nδw why wαs.. Why wαs FedδrαFuck brδught up? Sδmethiηg hαppeη αgαiη? CGG: He. Visited. Mr. Aesona. CAP: Not visited, messaged me. CTA: but is instead.... pointing out.... things..... CAP: His unique brand of heckling and an invitation to his art expo. CAG: Well? CTT: ... you were inVi7ed 7o 7ha7 7hing? CAP: Sometime not long after I'm done here, possibly. CTT: run. CTT: you can'7 go 7here, 7rus7 me you can'7. CAG: Whαt δf his iηvitαtiδη thδugh? CTA: no go there..... CTA: i want to.... see what.... happens..... CAP: What do you know about it, Heliux? CGG: There. Is. No. Running. From. This. One.... CTT: wha7 do i know abou7 i7? CAP: His invitation was more of a demand, by the way. I doubt I could get away. CTT: find some way ou7 of 7here, any way you can 7hink of. CTT: i go7 a Video from him of jus7 one.... 'piece'.... CAP: Say what? CGG: Do. I. Dare. Ask. Who? CTT: one second im shaking and i7s hard 7o 7ypehah CAP: See, this is why this memo was necessary. CAP: Take your time, Heliux. CTA: i hope.... that's not directed at me, cobalt...... CAG: ... CTT: alrigh7. okay. carayx. bu7 no7. and. CGG: ....Damn. It.... CTT: okay if 7here are fa7es worse 7han dea7h 7hen 7ha7 is cer7ianly one of 7hem and i CAG: .. Whαt..? CTT: my phone has 7he file on i7 s7ill so clearly i go77a des7roy 7he en7ire phone CGG: Do. Not. Do. That. But. Do. Not. Tell. Miss. Fenrix. Of. That. CGG: At. Least. For. Now. CAG: ... Fuck CTA: i'm going to act like i know who that is for.... all of five seconds..... CTT: okay. fine. CAG: But I sαw... Aηd theη.... Fuck.... CTT: so if she's jus7 one ou7 of a /minimum/ six... CTT: yeah. you can'7 go. CAG: We αre αll fucked CAP: If I can find a way out, I'll take it for sure. CAP: And no, we're not all fucked. CAP: We just have to bee smart about this. CAG: Yeαh? Aηd whαt is yδur reαsδηiηg CTA: what would you know about.... being smart?..... CTA: you..... CTA: you're double dead..... CAP: And on my way back to life and even godhood. CTA: oh look you're.... not actually ignoring me..... CAG: ... CAP: Because I must warn you, I'm leaning towards banning you. CAP: I opened this to bee productive. Peanut gallery not allowed. CTA: i am being productive..... CAP: Eribus, don't lose faith, alright? We may not bee out of the woods yet, but it's not all over. CAP: There are a few tricks we can still pull. CAG: Well we better stαrt pulliηg them CCC: hes right, theres not much time before things start uh happening CTA: you're double dead, who.... are you to lead us?..... CTA: that's.... what aaisha is here for..... CTA: that's her birthright, not.... yours...... CAP: I'm not 'leading' you, I'm briefing you. CTA: excuse me for not believing you..... CAP: I don't have the patience for hearding meowbeeasts. CAP: Kyle, what do you know? CTA: you don't have.... the patience.... for much of anything, from what i can see..... CAP: I've had the patience to bee putting up with you right now. CAG: Alright bδth δf yδu CAG: stδp it CAP: Sorry. CTA: why..... CTT: now is no7 7he 7ime. CAP: I'm a bit stressed given recant events. CCC: i uh CCC: he didnt send anything thats useful to us i think probably CTA: oh look at.... how self....-centered you are still. i thought you had learned.... something...... CTA: guess.... i was wrong..... CTT: he doesn'7 send any7hing "useful." CAP: Self centered for trying to get us organized and not dying? CTT: jus7, do you know some7hing 7ha7 we didn'7 coVer? CTT: bo7h of you shu7 up CTA: make me, heliux..... CAG: Lδrcαη CAG: stδp CTA: give me one good reason why.... i should..... CTT: look a7 any o7her 7ime i may giVe a shi7 and be scared bu7 now is no7 one of 7hem can we please jus7 ge7 7his oVer wi7h CCC: he wanted a deal CAG: i will ηδt tδlerαte yδu berαtiηg Heliux CAP: ... CTA: i..... CTT: 7he sooner i7s oVer, 7he sooner we can all go back 7o our own corners while being caugh7 up-- CTT: oh. CTA: i'm not.... berating him, eribus..... CAP: What deal? CTA: i....'m not even really.... acknowledging him......... CTT: did you 7ake 7he deal? CCC: no CTT: 7ha7s probably smar7. CAG: Wαit α deαl? CAG: whαt sδrt δf deαl CCC: he said he wanted the trolls dead CCC: and wanted help CAG: .... CCC: but there wouldnt be anything stopping him from killing everyone anyway CAP: So he's confirmed to bee trying to recruit some of us. CAP: I doubt he took the rejecton very well. CCC: no CCC: he didnt CAG: Sδ we αre fucked CTT: grea7. so, safe 7o assume he really wan7s you dead? CAP: Still not fucked. This just means we're in this together. CAP: Even more so than beefore. CTA: the only thing i....'m gathering from this is avoid the humans even more now......... CTT: we were 7he ones expressly 7arge7ed. CTT: we're all dead. CTA: we're.... all dead anyways..... CTA: what's new!..... CAP: How am I the only one with hope here? CTA: because of your ego....?..... CAP: If my ego was a factor, I'd have told you to fuck off already. CAP: We're not dead yet, barring those of us physically dead and no one else needs to die. CTA: says the double dead player..... CAP: Like I said, we just have to bee smart about our next moves. CAP: And work together instead of badgering each other like salty wrigglers. CTA: so why are you trying to.... tell us our next moves? you're clearly not the one we should be taking direction from...... CAP: Did I say what the next moves should bee? No. CAG: Lδrcαη, let the deαd fellδw speαk CAP: This is a discussion. I was hoping for input from you all. CAP: Teamwork mite bee our only saving grace. CTA: discuss not taking direction.... from.... an impulsive.... wiggler who can't play nice with others...... CAP: You mean the thing you're literally doing right now? CAP: Refusing to play nice? CTA: i'm not the.... one running a.... planet.... alone because of impulsive decisions..... CTA: i....'m not the one who's double dead......... CTA: i can play nice with others..... CAG: Am I gδiηg tδ hαve tδ fδrfeit my mαtespritship tδ αuspitice yδu wrigglers CAG: fuck like squαkbeαsts δver breαd CTA: why would you have.... to auspisitice.... us..... CAP: Because you're coming on a bit strong. CTA: i have no intentions of going back to a spade with you, nyarla..... CTA: i told you that before..... CAP: Then quit distracting from the life or death talks. CTT: can we assume 7ha7 7his memo is done and we're all caugh7 up? CTA: i'm making my point......... CTT: if we can i'm ge77ing ou7 of here. CCC: yeah some of us dont have a lot of fucking time CTA: that you shouldn't be leading.... anyone or.... trying to tell us that teamwork is what we need to do..... CAG: Yδu αre mαkiηg α ruckus CTA: when you can't play nice with anyone......... CTT: 7ake i7 elsewhere. CAG: He is tryiηg tδ chαηge, Lδrcαη CAP: Yes, Heliux, you can go if you wish. CTA: no.... he isn't..... CTT: so yes? yes I'm assuming we're all done-- CAP: This is going nowhere now. CTT: COOL CAG: i αgree with Heliux CTT: BYE CTT ceased responding to memo. CAG: Tαlk tδ me wheη yδu stδp αrguiηg.... CAG ceased responding to memo. CAP: I'll hold another meeting later so we can move forward in all this. CCC: alright CCC ceased responding to memo. Category:Eribus Category:Heliux Category:Kyle Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla Category:Serios